YGO's Characters React!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: I, Yugiohfan101, or Yuki for short, have kidnapped all of the YGO's cast! Mwhahaha! Now I shall torture them through...forcing them play video games! HORROR video games! And I will record their reactions to the games, or Youtube videos. Just PM to me what they should play or watch, I'll force them! I DON'T OWN YGO'S CHARACTERS/OR ANY VIDEO GAMES/VIDEOS THAT SHOW UP HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**~Captured~**

_It was just a normal day like any other…but all of the YGO's characters were drugged from Girl Scout cookies and kidnapped!_

*****YGO's characters wake up to find themselves in a locked storage room*****

**Kaiba: **Where the hell are we?

**Yami:** It seems as if some crazed fangirl finally figured out how to get past your bodyguards Kaiba. Not to mention, break through the fourth dimension. Heh, that rhymes.

*****TV in the corner of the room suddenly turns on and a clown mask appears on the screen*****

**Mysterious Mask Guy:** I want to play…a game.

**Ryou:** Oh bloody hell, it's Jigsaw all over again!

*****Guy on the screen takes off the mask, revealing a normal person*****

**Mysterious (Un) Masked Guy:** No, I'm serious, I want to play a game. The name is Yugiohfan101, or just call me Yuki. Sounds decently feminine.

**Joey:** Nyeh, who are you and why are we here?

**Yuki:** Don't you remember, I sent robot Girl Scouts to your houses, selling the all of you cookies? That is…_evil_ coookies! With the exception of Kaiba, I sent him a suitcase of a dozen Blue Eyes White Dragon…pictures…scented with poisonous toxins! Mwhahaha!

*Tristan stops munching on a Girl Scouts cookie*****

**Tristan: **Aw man! *Drops to the floor, unconcious*****

**Yuki:** Huh, maybe I shouldn't have left the cookies with him…anywho, I drugged those cookies, kidnapped all of you, and I want to play a game with all of you, whether you like it or not.

**Kaiba: **Screw the rules, I have money! I'm going to walk out of this door with Mokuba right now, pimp style.

*****Starts heading for the door, but gets electrified along with Mokuba*****

**Kaiba:** What the hell happened? And why are the all of you taller than me? And why do I feel like I'm going through Japanese puberty all over again?

*****looks down to find himself in the body of Mokuba, and that Mokuba is in the body of Kaiba*

**Kaiba: **Aaaaah! Pika-chu! Pika-chu!

**Mokuba:** Awesome, I can finally run Kaibacorp and make products called Mokusoft, where it is unnessacarily complicated for people to work out! Plus I get my brother's badass trenchcoat!

**Yuki:** Do you see my power now? You're in my world now, so you have to bend down to my every will. If you don't…it's a lose-lose situation. It's either you watch five hours worth of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Zexal…or read five hours worth of yaoi fanfic. And if you don't fulfill these punishments, you will be teleported to…an anime geek convention.

**Yami:** Oh no! Anything but that…

**Yuki: **Yeah! So ya better play with me!

**Kaiba:** Fine. At least switch my body back! Japanese puberty is-Charmander! Charmander!

**Yuki: **Nope, I shan't change you back until the next chapter. Anyway, Kaiba and Joey you will play the first game with me. The rest of you stay here.

*****teleportation out of the locker room*

**Kaiba:** The hell are we?

**Yuki:** Welcome to the Game Room! But for this…I'm afraid Kaiba needs his body back.

*****snaps her fingers, Kaiba's in his body again*

**Kaiba:** Thank god for that.

**Yuki:** Anywho, this will be like Fear Factor. So first, let's spin the wheel to see what dangerous stunt you have! Let's spin your fate!

*****wheel spins*

**Yuki:** Here's the challenge for today! Walk on a rope ten feet across a room in order to get a key, then walk back before a bomb installed there explodes in 15 seconds.

**Joey:** That's all? That's a piece of cake!

**Yuki:** You didn't let me finish! You walk on a rope…with a pit of fangirls below.

*****a door opens revealing fangirls at the bottom, screaming like crazy*

**Yuki:** And not only that…they're yaoi fangirls. Wouldn't it be a shame if Joey and Kaiba fall down to the pit of yaoi fangirls?

*****Joey and Kaiba gulp at the screaming fangirls*

**Yuki:** Okay, godspeed with you, may fate be with you, God save the queen, and overall, don't fall into the pit of rabid fangirls. Byee!

*****pushes Joey and Kaiba inside and the door locks*

**30 minutes later…**

*Joey and Kaiba come out, barely alive, their clothes tattered, burnt, and ripped apart, and their faces are covered in lipstick smears*

**Yuki:** Damn, looks like you've been to hell and back.

**Joey:** It was going so well at first…we grabbed the key and started going back…

**Kaiba:** …then those fangirls started throwing _underwear_ and _bras_ at us. The bomb exploded, and we fell out. The things that they did…they even ripped half of my coat off!

**Yuki:** Meh, I feel no sympathy. Next!

*teleportation to another room*

**Yuki:** In honor of puppyshipping, Joey has to go naked inside a tub full of puppies. Then, Kaiba would have to carry the puppies to another tub, by using only his _mouth._

**Joey/Kaiba:** SAY WHAT NOW?!

**Yuki:** If you don't do it, remember the punishments!

*Joey and Kaiba glance at each other*

**Joey:** My fucking pride… *strips and lies inside the tub full of puppies*

**Kaiba:** I no longer have what's left of my dignity…

**30 minutes later…**

**Kaiba: **Pfffftt! Blerghhh! The taste of loser and mutt in my mouth!

**Joey:** Those puppies peed and shed their hair on me! And I think Kaiba licked my chest…

**Yuki:** Boy will this be pleasing for puppyshipping fans. Next and last challenge!

**Joey:** At least let me take a shower.

**Yuki:** Nope! NEXT!

*teleportation into another room*

**Yuki:** Kay, for the last challenge…one of you will get two mystery dares. But you don't know what these dares are. There are two, so Joey, you pick one.

**Joey:** *picks up a card* Ohhhh no…I have to dress up as a dog and strip in front of Kaiba for 7 minutes.

**Yuki:** Man, the puppyshipping is strong today! Oh well, seven minutes in heaven for you poor assholes! *shoves the two together in a chained up closet*

**7 minutes later…**

*Joey and Kaiba come out, disheveled*

**Yuki:** How did it go?

**Joey:** …

**Kaiba:** …

**Yuki:** Eh, guys? You okay? Huh, you must be brain dead, or just traumatized. Oh well, here's the things my readers! Review on which YGO's characters should go next on Playing A Game With The YGO's Cast, and what I should do to them…! Until next time!


	2. Playing Slender!

**A/N: Dear Readers/Reviewers,**

**I repeat, this is not, this is NOT, a Truth or Dare game for the YGO's characters. As much as that would be fun, that is an unoriginal idea, because somebody else already made one. Don't judge, because I published this story at MIDNIGHT. I wasn't thinking straight. Anyway, I now finally thought through the plot of this story. The YGO's characters will play…horror video games! And we shall have YGO's Characters React! **

**Joey:** Hey, you changed the title! Not to mention the plot.

**Yuki:** Indeed I did my fellow hostage.

**Kaiba:** Wait, you mean that you're not going to do embarrassing and torturing things to the other characters? That's not fair.

**Yuki:** Oh, don't throw a hissy fit Kaiba-boy. Just because I'm changing the plot and title, doesn't mean that I can't fulfill my dear reviewers requests. I might as well, can't put perfectly good torture to waste…First, Serenity, Ishizu, Pegasus, and Vivian come into my story. Also there will be special guests from 'A TV Show to Reality: Battle City!' Shaina and Shana Ofrancia! *snaps fingers, characters appear*

**Yugi:** Oh c'mon, the majority of them aren't even main characters, and two of them don't even belong to this plot!

**Yuki:** Hush child, bow to my jewel scepter!

**Yugi:** But you don't have one.

**Yuki:** That can be arranged! *Pink gem scepter appears out of thin air, lands in Yuki's hand* Now bow to the jewel scepter!

**Yugi:** Are you kidding me, I'm a main character!

**Yuki:** Not in my world you're not. Since you disappointed me, I now shall change you into a pink tutu. *snaps fingers and Yugi changes into pink tutu*

**Yugi:** That is just not right!

**Yuki:** BTW, one of the requests is that you have '7 Minutes in Heaven' with Yami.

**Yami:** Woah there, I am DAMNED straight!

**Yuki: **Well not anymore! But before you lose your virginity and straightness, you must kiss Shaina!

*Shaina and Yami blush, and glance at each other*

**Yuki:** Go on, I thought you were 'DAMNED straight'!

*Bakura jumps in and blocks Shaina from Yami*

**Bakura:** I will not let him kiss her. *glares at Yami*

**Yuki:** Sorry Baku, requests are requests. By the by, you have to be changed into a kitty costume. *snaps fingers, Bakura changes into kitty costume*

**Bakura:** …don't look at me Shaina, I've been stripped of my pride. *sulks over to corner*

**Yuki:** Baby. Anyway, kiss you two! KISSSSSSS!

**Shaina:** You may be the author, but I have my rights. I am an OC, you can't force me.

**Yuki:** Yeah? So your point?

**Shaina:** We don't _need_ to kiss each other.

*awkward silence*

REJECTION! (Cue narrator)

**Yami:** *sniffles* I see how it is. Come on Yugi, 7 Minutes in Heaven. *drags Yugi inside closet*

**Yuki:** Damn Shaina, sham, sham, sham, that is just burn on Yami. Anyway, next request. Marik, Ishizu, and Kaiba, you all have to eat out of a dog bowl.

**Ishizu:** My Millennium Necklace tells me that—I don't want to eat out of the dog bowl with the biggest dumbasses in the world.

**Yuki:** Why not, I thought you loved your brother.

**Ishizu:** Because shut up.

**Yuki:** Bow to the jewel scepter! *waves scepter and Kaiba, Marik, Ishizu are gathered around a dog bowl*

**Kaiba:** This is not happening, this is just _not_ happening.

**Marik:** Meh, this is normal for me.

**All:** *raises eyebrow*

**Marik:** Don't judge.

**Yuki:**EAT! BY THE POWER INVESTED IN MY JEWELED SCEPTER AND I! *waves scepter, Kaiba, Marik, ad Ishizu start to chow*

**7 minutes later…**

**Yuki:** Okay, you guys seem done. *shudders* That was unappetizing. Anyway, aren't Yugi and Yami supposed to be out?

*Yami and Yugi get out of closet, disheveled*

**Yuki:** That answered my question. Okay, Pegasus, burn your toon world cards.

**Pegasus:** That is just SO unfabulous Yuki-girl.

**Yuki:** Call me that again and I'll send you to an anime geek convention. Now, you're your toon cards with the power of my gem scepter! *throws him a bottle of cocktail and lighter*

**Pegasus: ***sheds some tears* Goodbye my fabulouses!

**Yuki:** That isn't even a real word. Anyway, last and final request. The YGO's boy characters would have to fight against a horde of yaoi fangirls…

**YGO's Boy Characters:** Oh hell no.

**Yuki:** With nothing but a sword made of bubbles and a sheet of paper to defend yourselves.

**Kaiba: **HOW THE HELL WOULD THAT HELP US?!

**Yuki:** Don't question the authority of the jeweled scepter! Now, to the battlefield! *shoves YGO's boy characters outside facing a horde of rabid fangirls.* As for you YGO's girl characters and I, we shall watch their fight of survival on a TV screen, eating popcorn.

**15 minutes of entertainment and gore for the girls (except for the boys)**

*Boys come back inside, barely alive*

**Yuki:** How did it go?

**Bakura:** …we lost our dignity.

**Marik:** Not to mention our virginity.

**All girls:** O_O

**Yuki:** Anywaaaay…I know what will cheer you boys up! Video games!

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Yuki:** That's right, now we can get into the plot that I've been dying to get into. You characters will play video games that I've specifically picked out for you, or from the reviewers, and I shall record your reactions! Now today's first and ever game you'll play is…Slender: The Eight Pages. Now everyone, inside the room! With the exception of Ishizu, Vivian, and Serenity!

**Ishizu:** Why not?

**Yuki:** Because shut up. Everyone, to their seperate rooms! *YGO's characters go inside rooms* Anywho, you and I Ishizu, Serenity, and Vivian, shall watch their reactions together. To the screen!

**Camera on Tea:**

"Huh? What's this? Why the heck am I in the woods?"

**Camera on Yugi:**

"I'm not good at games that don't include cards or doesn't have the help of Yami."

**Camera on Yami:**

"I have a condition that I can only play card games." *gets stunned by a machine from Yuki* Alright, fine!

**Pretty much the same reactions the first time for the characters. But let's zoom in on the ones who found the first page!**

**Camera on Kaiba:**

"Found one. What the hell is that thundering noise?"

**Camera on Yami:**

"I got the page! I won the game! I believe the appropriate phrase is 'Booyah!'"

**Yuki:** It isn't over yet dumbass.

"Oh. what is that thundering noise? Is it Ra being summoned?"

**Camera on Shaina:**

"Found a page! Awww, seven more to go?"

**The ones who didn't find the first page or past by it, is the majority of the characters. But forget that, let's see their reactions to Slender Man! Let's zoom in on all of the characters!**

**Camera on Kaiba:**

"Screw this game, I have money." *turns around in game and sees Slender Man* WTF! Why is the screen going static?!

**Camera on Yami:**

"Is there a point to this game? I believe that I officially found a game that's more complicated than Duel Monsters. *turns around and sees Slender Man* OH CRAP, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!

**Camera on Tea:**

"EEEEEEKKKK! YAMI SAVE MY NIPPLES!" *screen goes static, Tea loses game*

**Camera on Joey:**

"Nyeh, I don't see a point to all of this…" *Slenderman teleports in front of him in the game* "NYEH! BROOKLYN RAAAGE!" *punches screen, breaks computer*

**Yuki:** You're gonna have to pay for that!

**Camera on Marik:**

"OH FRIG IT'S SLENDER, GET THE FRIG AWAY!" *screen goes static, loses game*

**Ishizu:** I totally knew you'd lose, even without the help of my Necklece.

**Yuki:** Ooh, BURN!

"SHADDAP!"

**Camera on Bakura:**

"Ugh, is this what you call horror…?" *turns around in game, sees Slenderman* Internet trolls. Unimpressive. *simply turns back around in the game, not caring that Slender is behind him*

**Yuki:** Geez Baku, reaction much?

**Camera on Mokuba:**

"I don't see the point to this, I want caaandy…" *sees Slenderman* AAH, Seto heelppp!" *loses game*

(Kaiba is clueslessy still playing game and does not hear the cries of little Mokie. Forever alone. )

**Camera on Tristan:**

"Doo-dee-doo-da-la-la—" *sees Slenderman* "My voice gives me super strength!" *(tries to) charge at Slender, but dies and screen goes static*

**Camera on Ryou:**

*sees Slender* "OH BLOODY HELL, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY WANKER!" *screen goes static and Ryou loses the game* "Bollocks."

**Camera on Pegasus:**

"This game is so unfabulous…the graphics, the controls, the—" *Slender teleports right in front of him* "Ooh, how unfabulous! Do you care to watch Spice Girls with—" *screen goes static, Pegasus loses game* "I think that is a no."

REJECTION! (Cue Narrator)

**Camera on Shana:**

"Huh, still no pages…" *Slender gives a peek-a-boo, screen goes static, loses game* "OH CRAP, not cool! Gosh damnit, that gave me a heart attack…"

**Now to the remaining players…**

**Camera on Kaiba: **

"I found eight pages…now what? Did I won?" *turns around, Slender is right behind it* SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MY HUGE EGO! *punches screen* WTF, I was supposed to in the fuckin' game.

**Yuki:** *sighs* Another computer to waste.

**Camera on Yami:**

*flashlight runs out of battery in game* Ooooohhhhh, shit. Well my friends, I'm walking around blind, I ran out of battery, and I'm royally screwed.

**Yuki:** Ha, it's a matter of time that your face is going to be buried in Slendy's crotch.

"Shut—" *screen goes staticky* "Can't we settle this with a card game?!" *Yami loses game*

**Camera on Bakura:**

"So I found all of the pages." *presses Staples, 'That was Easy' button* "That was fucking easy like a boss. *turns around, Sledny is there to give a hug!* "Rip off. And the point of this game is?"

**Yuki:** You're such a downer.

**Camera on Shaina:**

"Did I miss something? Oh no, I have to go inside the bathroom. *goes inside, goes to a room with a dead end* "Have to head back out." *goes out to hall, Slendy's waiting at the end!* OH FUDDDGEEE NOOO! *stays in room, faces wall* "If I look at this wall for the rest of my life, he won't get me." *screen gets staticky* "You know what, I shouldn't even try." *turns to find Slendy and loses game*

**Yuki:** Okay, question time! On a scale to 1 to 10, how scary was this game?

**Tea:** 9.

**Bakura:** 0.5 Poor excuse for horror.

**Tristan:** 5. Slenderman can't just deal with my voice powered super strength.

**Joey:** 6. Nyeh, Brooklyn rage.

**Kaiba:** 3.

**Yuki:** But you were screaming your head off.

**Kaiba:** Screw the reactions, I played the game like a boss.

**Yami:** 3.

**Yuki:** Why's that? You were screaming your head off too.

**Yami:** IT HAD NO CARD GAMES!

**Yuki: **O_O

**Pegasus:** 5. I would've scored higher, but Slendy didn't want to watch Spice Girls with me.

**Yuki:** Nobody wants to watch Spice Girls with you.

**Mokuba:** 8. It would've been less scary if Seto was there.

**Yuki:** Awwww.

**Kaiba:** Shut up Mokuba.

**Shana:** 7. It gave me a jumpscare at the end. Ugh!

**Shaina:** 7. It was so terrifying at the end when he cornered me. I hate that feeling.

**Yugi:** 4. No game is not as great as Duel Monsters.

**Ryou:** A bloody 8, that was scary.

**Yuki:** Why so British? Anyway, that's all for now folks. Leave a review on what you think the YGO's characters should play or react too. Until then!


End file.
